yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Sword
Dimension Sword is Kuwabara's most powerful technique. This technique is a more powerful version of the normal Spirit Sword, with the primary difference being that the Dimension Sword does not rely on the innate power of its wielder to determine its sharpness. Rather, it is seemingly capable of cutting through virtually anything simply by its nature. 'History' In his plan to open a portal between Makai and Ningenkai, Sensui discovered that a Kekkai barrier in pseudospace had been erected by the leaders of Spirit World to prevent A and S class demons from entering the human world. To destroy the barrier, Sensui needed someone who possessed the legendary power to cut dimensions. He instigated a search for an individual with such a skill, telling his minions to keep a sharp eye out for such a person within Yusuke's group of friends. Sensui's prediction that one of Yusuke's friends would likely possess the ability he needed was validated when Kuwabara and his friends were confronted by Mitarai, who captured them inside his psychic territory and attempted to drown them. Out of options and with his friends on the brink of death, Kuwabara manifested the Dimension Sword out of pure desperation and destroyed the territory, nearly killing Mitarai. This consequently drew the attention of Sensui, who picked a fight with Yusuke and his comrades in order to isolate Kuwabara and have the psychic Gourmet kidnap him. His plan was seemingly to have Gourmet eat Kuwabara and thereby acquire his power, as Kuwabara was completely unwilling to help Sensui. However, Kuwabara was unable to manifest the Dimension Sword at will, forcing Sensui to postpone having Gormet eat him until Kuwabara's power had matured somewhat. However, after Gourmet was defeated by Kurama, Sensui was forced to change tactics. Instead of having Gourmet eat Kuwabara, he instructed Itsuki to trap Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei inside the demon Uraotoko while he fought a completely one-sided battle with Yusuke. His goal was ultimately to have Kuwabara witness Yusuke's torturous battle and defeat, hoping that seeing his friend in mortal jeopardy would give Kuwabara the emotional wherewithal to manifest the Dimension Sword at will. The plan worked, and Kuwabara was able to use the Dimension Sword to destroy Uraotoko and free himself and the rest of the group. However, Sensui seemingly killed Yusuke and challenged Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei to avenge their fallen friend. After issuing this challenge, Sensui allowed Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame to push him through pseudospace and past the Kekkai barrier, knowing that Kuwabara's anger and despair would lead him to cut it so that Hiei and Kurama could join him in attacking Sensui. Kuwabara cut the barrier, and the three friends engaged Sensui in Demon World. While they were soundly defeated, it is interesting to note that, while Sensui was able to endure both Hiei and Kurama's most powerful attacks with absolutely no effort or damage, he was unwilling to take a strike from Kuwabara's Dimension Sword, and he evaded all of Kuwabara's attempts to hit him. The sword was later seen being used by Kuwabara after the Demon World tournament to help Yusuke during a case. In that instance, Kuwabara used the sword to cut through space itself, providing Yusuke, himself and their friends with a stealthy portal into the enemy stronghold. 'Usage' Kuwabara channels all of his energy in the palm of the hand, and then increases the load so that a small peak of green energy starts to glow until it illuminates his entire hand. He manifests the energy into a sword, albeit different from his normal Spirit Sword. 'Form' The Dimensional Sword, is very similar to Spirit Sword in that it takes the shape of a medieval sword, complete with a hand guard, however the energy aligns more symmetrically to closer resemble the blade, has a completely streamlined appearance, and sports a bright shade of greenish yellow. 'Power and Effect' The technique of Dimension Sword is extremely rare, and therefore its attributes are indeed grand. The blade of the sword can slice through theoretically everything, including space and dimensions. The cutting capacity is high enough to cut through psychic territory, and even the Kekkai barrier that prevented the passage of A and S Class Demons. Thus, defending against this technique is virtually impossible by conventional means. This was demonstrated during Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama's battle against Sensui. Sensui was able to effortlessly withstand both Hiei and Kurama's most powerful attacks, including the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, yet was always forced to dodge attacks from Kuwabara's Dimension Sword despite the fact that he grossly outclassed him in power. Although it has the size of an average sword and Kuwabara's swordsmanship is nowhere near as refined as Hiei's, swinging the blade releases a wave of pure energy, spreading widely from wherever it was swung. It stretches a considerably large distance, allowing the user to inflict damage on targets at range. As the sword is capable of slicing through space itself, Kuwabara is ale to use it to create portals from one area to another which can be traveled through. These portals appear not to cause any permanent damage to space, and can be closed with no ill effect to the environment. Category:Techniques